My happy ending
by Fighter23
Summary: Rachel's mom needs help. Her mom has been diagnosed with cancer and her dad skipped town. She gets 3 jobs and keeps it from the glee club and her 3 bestfriends in the whole entire world. Story better than summary. Cherry with Samchel, Faberry, Hummelberry, Puckleberry, and maybe Pezberry friendship. A bit of OOC
1. Prologue

**Ok so new story! A couple of important plot points:**

**RACHEL DOES NOT HAVE DAD'S**

**RACHEL HAS A MOM AND DAD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE**

**HER DAD LEFT THEM ONCE HER MOM GOT SICK WITH CANCER**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I THINK**

Rachel walked out of the diner- or should she say new job. She hadn't intended on working there; it was just that her mom needed the money for her treatment. Her dad had just left. As soon as the word, "CANCER" left the doctor's mouth he skipped town. Rachel hadn't told anyone. Not the glee club (her family), not or (her teachers), not even Puck, Kurt and Quinn (her best friends).

_Oh god. I already smell something bad happening_

The diner paid a good amount of money. Not to stingy. But it still wasn't enough money to pay for treatment. So she stopped at the other place she knew for a fact she would be hired.

"Mr. Hummel?" Rachel said walking into the tire shop.

"Oh hey Rachel! Um, Kurt isn't here right now. He should be back at the house." Burt said.

"That's fine. I actually wanted to um- talk to you." Rachel said nervously.

_Why are you so nervous? You're only telling your best friend's dad the biggest secret ever and he might look down at you with pity forever. What's the big deal?_

"Well what's up kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Um- ok well you see….. My mom just got diagnosed with cancer a month ago. My dad kind of skipped town as soon as the word came out of the doctor's mouth. So now I have to take care of my mom. Her treatment is $2,000. **(A/N: I looked it up. It's actually like 93,000 but that would be really confusing so let's pretend. If anything I could change it in the future). **So I just got myself a job at the diner, but its still not enough. So I was wondering if I could work here. I know how to change a flat tire and my dad taught me a whole bunch of stuff about cars." Rachel explained still very nervous.

"Sure kiddo. Whatever I could do to help. Your work days are Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays 3:00- 8:00. When do want to start?" Burt asked.

"Tomorrow at 3:00 would be amazing." Rachel said.

"Agreed. See you tomorrow. Come in good attire." Burt told her. She nodded and started to walk out when she remembered something.

"Mr. Hummel? Could you please not tell Kurt about this? I'd rather keep it a secret." Rachel warned him. Burt nodded. Later, she had gotten a job as a traveling babysitter. Basically, she didn't watch the same kid every time. It was a different kid almost everyday. She went into the hospital where her mother was.

_God I hate hospitals. They're so creepy. It's like a perfect place for a murder scene; hence the fact people die here. _

"Hi mom!" Rachel said walking inside the room.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Her mother asked her. Her mother's name was Maria.

"Good I got a job."

"Oh honey. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Ever since dad left we need money for your treatment. And if getting a couple jobs is what it takes then that's ok."

"You're my guardian angel. You got a job-"

"3 jobs." Rachel corrected.

"You have 3 jobs, and your going to manage to juggle glee, and school. You are a saint." Her mother said grabbing Rachel's hand and kissing it. They just talked there for a few more hours until the nurse came in.

"Ms. Berry visiting hours has been completed." The nurse said.

"I'll come by in the morning before I go to school. I love you mommy. Goodnight." Rachel said to her mother kissing her head.

"I love you too. Drive home safe." Her mother said. Rachel drove home too see that Puck was in her living room watching television and eating popcorn. She wasn't surprised to say the least. They were next neighbors after all.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Puck asked her. He was like the older brother.

"At Quinn's." She lied through her teeth. She wasn't ready to tell him.

"Oh well. Are your mom and dad still on the business trip?" Puck asked her. That's what she told him when he asked where her mother was.

"Yeah. Could you stay here?" Rachel asked.

"You thought I was going to leave?" Puck joked. Here were pretty much the back stories on her friendships.  
Kurt: They had known each other since the beginning of high school and automatically became best friends.

Quinn: They had known each other since the 3rd grade which pretty much equaled best friends even though Quinn was a Cheerio and Rachel was at the bottom.

Puck: They had known each other since birth- scratch that before birth. Their mom had known each other before they got pregnant and when they ended up pregnant they never left each others side. They grew up together which made them more brother sister then best friends.

_When should I tell them? They're my best friends. They deserve to know. Just tell them when you think its right._


	2. Suspious

**Hey guys! Sorry for the terribly long wait but here it is!**

The clock was quickly ticking to 2:55. Rachel had to go to the tire shop soon and report to work. After the tire shop she had to go to the diner to work until 12:00 a.m. She was at her locker when Quinn approached her.

"Hey Rae." Quinn greeted her best friend.

"Hi, Q. What's up?"

"Nothing. Ready to walk to glee?" Quinn asked her best friend Rachel's face paled.

_Oh shit. I forgot I had glee today! Fuck Fuck, Fuck Fuck!_

"I don't think I'm going today." Rachel said hoping that Quinn would drop it. Instead, Quinn looked at Rachel like she had 3 heads.

"You must be joking! You never miss glee come on!" Quinn said dragging Rachel to the Choir room.

_This is what you get for having friends Rachel. You have friends and BOOM you get dragged to things you can't even attend._

They soon were in they choir room where everyone sat. Rachel watched the clock as it hit 2:58. Will walked in.

"Hey guys lets get to work!" He announced. Rachel looked uneasy and got up.

"I have to go guys." Rachel said grabbing her bag. Everyone looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

_Probably should've thought of a lie before I decided to leave._

"I'm um- I'm uh, sick! I'm sick." Rachel said proudly throwing in a fake cough to make herself look sick.

_Cue mini victory dance in my head! Go Berry, Go Berry, It's your birthday! Mini wave of celebration!_

"No your not. You were fine last night and this morning. And you never get sick." Puck said confused. Rachel stopped smiling proudly.

_And celebration over._

Rachel thought for a moment when she thought of the first excuse that popped in her head.

"Your right. I'm- I'm not sick. I'm just- just uh, bored! I'm bored. I'm a teenager! I need to be free! Like a bird. So I'm gonna just go and live my life! And so should you!" Rachel said walking backwards out of the room.  
_And the celebration is back on! Now run before they realize that was a terrible excuse and they chase you._

The glee club just shared a confused look.

"Was she like that at your house yesterday Quinn?" Puck asked the blonde.

"Oh she wasn't at my house yesterday. I invited her over and she said she was at Kurt's house." Quinn said. Kurt looked even more puzzled than before.

"She wasn't at my house yesterday. I wanted her to come with me to the mall and she said she was at Santana's place." Kurt confessed. Santana looked just as confused as Kurt did.

"Berry wasn't at my house last night. I texted her asking her if she wanted to sleepover and she said she was at Puckerman's" Santana said.

"But she didn't come over last night. I came over her house at 8." Puck said extremely confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt said. Puck stood up.

"I don't know but I'm getting to the bottom of it." Puck said before leaving


End file.
